battle_for_the_solar_systemfandomcom-20200213-history
Tokens
Tokens are used in BFTSS. They are mostly used to change around eliminations, and Episode 2's challenge was to create your own. First Tier Placing first in a contest will get you this type of token. They are all tokens that aren't Second or Third tier. Second Tier Placing second in a contest will get you this type of token. They come in either Revenge or Immunity. Third Tier Placing third lands you this token. It's either a Win or a Yoyle token. Tokens currently held: First Tier Swap Token The user will swap votes with a contestant of their choice. Reversed Effect: The Reversal Token doesn't affect the Swap Token. Held by: Lego Brick Guess Token The user predicts their votes. For the likes, the formula "y=-|x-w|+w" (Provided by the first holder of the Guess Token. Thanks, Naz!) is followed, "w" being the guess, "x" being the actual amount of likes, and "y" being the new amount of likes. For the dislikes, the difference between the guess and the actual amount becomes the new amount of dislikes. So, basically, the user of the Guess Token is better off getting it accurate. Reversed Effect: The formulas for likes and dislikes get swapped, meaning the Guess Token user is best off being inaccurate. Held by: Omega Symbol Cooperation Token If multiple people use this at elimination, their likes will be set to the one with more likes, and their dislikes will be set to the one with less. Reversed Effect: The votes for the users get set for the one who got more dislikes and the one with less likes. Held by: Burger, Bricky Acquire Token If used at elimination, all other tokens used will not go to waste, but rather, end up in the inventory of the one who used an Acquire Token. Reversed Effect: The AT holder's other tokens wind up getting scattered, ending up in the hands of other people in the elimination. Does not affect tokens protected by Cloud Tokens. Held by: Bricky, Sunglasses First Token Only the first like and dislike will count Reversed Effect: The last vote counts, not the first. Held by: Lego Brick, Fudgy Last Token Only the last like and dislike will count. Reversed Effect: The first vote counts, not the last. Held by: OJ (x2), Soccer Ball Color Token When recieved, its color is randomized. If used and if it matches the color of anyone else UFE, a random effect of a different token affects that contestant. Reversed Effect: Not only are the effects inverted, the color is too. Held by: OJ (Brown) Preserve Token If used along with another token, the Preserve Token is used up rather than the other token. (Example: Reversal Token decides to use a Win Token and a Preserve Token. The Win Token halves the dislikes, but the PT allows RT to keep it) Reversed Effect: PT isn't affected. Held by: Sunglasses Multi Token If the owner has at least two other tokens, they can use this to be able to use two tokens at the same elimination. Reversed Effect: MT isn't affected... but the other two tokens are likely to be, depending on the type. Held by: Bricky Reversal Token Given out as birthday presents. Reverses all token effects at elimination. Reversed Effect: Only works if an odd number is used because even numbers cancel out. Held by: Burger, Snowglobe, Brownie, Match, Lego Brick, Fudgy, Beardie, OJ, Omega, Soccer Ball Theft Token Steals a token from a contestant with immunity. Reversed Effect: The theft fails, and the TT is in new ownership, being recieved by the target. Held by: Fudgy Radioactive Token The radiation messes up the votes, and distributes them randomly. Reversed Effect: Radioactive Token isn't affected. Any other tokens used with the Radioactive and Reversal tokens will function as if the Radioactive Token wasn't used in the first place. Held by: Brownie Stop Token Stops someone else from doing the challenge. Basically the predecessor of the Cirno Token from BFMC (Or maybe the inspiration...). Created by OJ. OJ's description: "My token is called the Stop token (looks like a token with a big stop sign on it) The stop token is used to prevent someone from doing the challenge. Say someone is a HUGE threat on another team and are doing every single challenge perfectly. If I used the stop token on them they are unable to do the challenge for their team. This could be very useful if the user's team is falling behind in numbers. Hope my token's good." Reversed Effect: The user is incapable of doing the challenge instead. Held by: OJ, J.F.L. Second Tier Immunity Token Automatically renders you immune, and removes all your dislikes. Reversed Effect: You are highly incapable of getting the prize, and you are at greater risk of elimination, due to all your likes getting removed. Held by: Sunglasses (x2), OJ, J.F.L. (x2), Bricky Revenge Token Half your dislikes will count against a target instead of you. Reversed Effect: You will recieve half of the target's dislikes instead. Held by: Lego Brick, Snowglobe, Match, Omega Symbol Third Tier Win Token Halves your dislikes. Reversed Effect: Doubles your dislikes Held by: Sunglasses, OJ, Omega Symbol, Match, Brownie Yoyle Token Turns you into metal for this elimination and the next challenge Reversed Effect: Yoyle Token is unaffected. Held by: J.F.L., Snowglobe, Sunglasses Tokens not held All these tokens are First Tier tokens. Shrek Token Unleash the power of the Ogrelord and give ALL of your dislikes to ONE target! This token is love, this token is life. Reversed Effect: The token gets you Shrekt instead, giving you all of the target's dislikes. Time Bomb Token Give to a target during elimination, resulting in some Hot Potato. After 3 eliminations, it blows up, doubling the victim's dislikes and, if they make it through, stops them from doing the challenge. Reversed Effect: The TBT ubercharges its target. The target gets half votes AND an advantage in the next challenge. Cloud Token Stores away one token. You can't use the stored token at elimination, but it is protected against, for example, you using an Acquire Token, and someone else using a Reversal Token. While doing the challenge, you can get it back. Storing a previously protected token requires that another token be used up, without that token having an effect. Created by Saw Saw's description: "The Cloud Token saves wanted token from any damage. But makes you unable to use them while they are "safe". You can get them back when you want, they'll be usable. But if you want to put them back, it cost another token." Reversed Effect: Cloud Token isn't affected. The only contestant who ever had a Cloud Token was Saw, who got eliminated. Death Token The rarest of the rare. Instantly eliminates a contestant (The target would have merely left the team, had it been used before the teams disbanded in Episode 8. Reversed Effect: You are eliminated. During the "Three teams" stage, it wouldn't have been as harsh, because the winning team could have chosen you. History In Episode 1, Umbrella, being the first contestant to have signed up, got a Revenge Token. During the challenge, for being Team Captains, Touhou Power-up, OJ, and J.F.L. got Immunity Tokens. Fudgy was the fourth survivor, and got a Win Token because there can only be three teams. In Episode 2, Minecraft Diamond, Sunglasses gained Win Tokens for being the first chosen by Touhou Power-up and OJ, respectively. Fudgy was the first chosen by J.F.L., and got a second Win Token out of it. Every other token was introduced. The challenge was to create tokens, and the two best ones were OJ's Stop Token and Saw's Cloud Token, both creators whom got their creations. In Episode 3, Touhou Power-up and Minecraft Diamond both used their tokens. Although it didn't make a difference for who would have left the team, Touhou Power-up had three votes sliced off, and would have had the second-most votes to Firey Jr., who got 4. Umbrella also used her Revenge Token, but failed to specify who, so the Randomizer picked Match as the target. It didn't make a difference either, as Umbrella, like TPU, had the second most votes at 3, and Teacup had 5. During the challenge, Touhou Power-up got a Perfect 10 on the brutal math quiz, getting him a Guess Token. Sunglasses got an Immunity Token for having the next-highest score (An 8), and OJ got a Win Token, having only gotten one more answer incorrect than Sunglasses. In Episode 4, Umbrella and Snowglobe got birthday gifts in the form of Reversal Tokens. No tokens were used at the elimination. For being the last to get out of the challenge, J.F.L. won a Yoyle Token. Bricky and Match survived, but because Match's team was put UFE because of her teammates, she got a Revenge Token, while Bricky got a Multi Token. In Episode 5, Burger got his birthday RT. Fudgy used her WT at the elimination, wasting it in the process. TPU also used his GT, but changed his mind and the GT was not used. J.F.L., winning the prize, won a Stop Token. During the challenge, Brownie got the Win Token, and because both the Swap Token and Revenge Token boxes were only chosen by Lego Brick, he got both tokens. In Episode 6, Burger wanted to use his RT, but decided not to, like Touhou Power-up at the previous elimination. He got a birthday CT, instead of a RT, because Bricky, who was on his team, got a Cooperation Token for the prize. During the challenge, Brownie and OJ got a Radioactive and a Last token, respectively, the former also obtaining his birthday RT. Sunglasses and Snowglobe got an IT and an RT, and OS got a WT. In Episode 7, Match won her birthday RT. Bricky won an Acquire Token, and no one decided to use any tokens. Fudgy and Sunglasses did the best, and won Theft and Acquire tokens, respectively. Brownie, Stopwatch, and Minecraft Diamond all won Revenge Tokens. No other tokens were rewarded due to the countless 8/10's. In Episode 8, Brownie used his WT, and Lego used his RT on Teacup, Brownie sliced off one of his votes, and Lego wasted his RT. Omega, having won the prize, won a Guess Token. Sunglasses and Stopwatch won the challenge, and won Swap and Mutli tokens, respectively. Bricky got a Revenge Token, Soccer Ball a Win Token, and Snowglobe a Yoyle Token. In Episode 9, Lego Brick got his birthday RT. Since J.F.L. was chosen first, he got an Immunity Token. During the challenge, Bricky and Fudgy's cannons were chosen, and got an Immunity and a Revenge token, respectively. Lego Brick went the farthest, at 205.8m, and got a First Token. Sunglasses chose his team's best material, getting a WT, while J.F.L. submitted what would have been the best material on his team in the first place, getting a YT. In Episode 10, Barf Bag got his birthday Reversal Token. Brownie and Fudgy both used Win Tokens. Fudgy wasted hers, while Brownie sliced off half of the vote cast towards him. Soccer Ball, Beardie, Omega, and OJ, because they should have had some earlier, got their Birthday RT's, as well as Fudgy and Yarn because their birthdays passed as well. Fudgy, OJ, and Soccer Ball, all having gotten 9 correct each, got a First token, a Brown Color token, and a Last Token, respectively. Omega, with 8 points, got a Revenge Token. Match and Brownie, with 7 points each, got Win Tokens.